Keep Walking
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: "Vamos vencer". x HIWATARI KAI & KON RAY, gen. Resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika x


**Sumário: **"Vamos vencer".

**Beyblade não me pertence. Mas eu só queria a primeira temporada.**

**Fanfic betada por Anne Asakura.**

**Fanfic em resposta ao desafio proposto por Anamateia Haika.**

* * *

**Keep Walking**

* * *

_Eu estava fraco demais para me entregar  
Forte demais para perder  
Meu coração está preso novamente  
Mas eu me liberto_

-

Foo Fighters, "The Best of you" (Tradução)

* * *

_Ray_

**Passado**

Ray gostava de se lembrar do passado enquanto viajava pelo mundo se aventurando com os outros, pois era um jeito de fugir da realidade. Não que as viagens fossem ruins, mas elas podiam chegar a serem tristes e perigosas e todo mundo precisava de um porto seguro.

Quando os problemas vinham, ele gostava de se lembrar de como seu vilarejo – aquele minúsculo e bem escondido na China – era pobre, mas como as Beyblades ajudavam e os faziam esquecer de todos os problemas e de todas as preocupações. Também gostava de lembrar dos sorrisos das crianças durante as lutas e de como se sentia bem ao vencer ou perder para alguém mais forte.

Às vezes Ray gostaria de reviver o passado.

**Presente**

O presente era o mais importante. Era com ele que Ray planejava seu futuro e conseguia se lembrar do passado. Ele realmente não tinha muito que dizer desse estado temporal, porque era simplesmente o que ele via com seus próprios olhos.

O que estava ali era o presente e nada mais.

**Futuro**

Ele seria o melhor, assim como os outros de seu time. Seria o melhor nas Beyblades e Drigar o ajudaria nisso. Eles seriam os melhores e todos saberiam os seus nomes e ninguém ousaria ferir seus amigos e sua família.

Ninguém ousaria lhe ferir também, porque ele seria um dos melhores jogadores de Beyblade.

Porque Ray não conseguia ver seu mundo sem as Beyblades; elas eram incríveis demais e lhe proporcionaram tanto que ele não podia esquecê-las. Portanto, Ray só podia enxergar alguns meses ou anos à frente.

(_E nada mais_)

**Amigos**

Ray gostava de estar com eles; com todos eles. Não importava se eram estranhos ou se eram bizarros ou ainda maldosos. Um amigo sempre será o amigo quando alguém precisar de ajuda. Ray não costumava depender das pessoas, mas gostava de pensar que, ao necessitar deles, todos viriam.

Mas, às vezes, ele não percebia que alguns apenas os usavam.

Ainda bem que não eram muitos.

* * *

_Kai_

**Passado**

Sempre que a palavra "passado" passava por seus ouvidos, Kai gostava da idéia de bater sua cabeça em algo duro até ter amnésia total. Claro, ninguém nunca teve uma história bonita, ou se orgulhava de tudo o que fizera, mas com ele era diferente.

_Tudo_ que fez, até o momento em que decidira viajar pelo mundo com seu time, não valeu a pena. Alguma coisa em sua vida estava errada até aquele presente momento. Kai não entendia o por quê, mas cada vez mais que conhecia novas pessoas e elas lhe sorriam com carinho e gratidão, seu passado se tornava ainda mais amargo.

Kai tinha calafrios só de pensar em revivê-lo.

**Presente**

O presente de Kai resumia-se apenas em dormir, comer, ignorar os companheiros e, uma vez ou outra, se meter em algum problema. Não era necessariamente normal que ele fosse problemático, mas nada impedia Tyson e sua trupe de circo em tentar fazer o bem.

Por isso eles eram atacados por monstros, traídos por pessoas, odiados por muitos e ainda conseguiam sair ilesos.

E embora o presente fosse conturbado e completamente _ridículo_, Kai gostava.

Talvez fosse pela boa companhia.

**Futuro**

Como herdeiro de uma importante família, ele não podia deixar de pensar _muito_ além do que as pessoas pensariam. Então, quando lhe perguntavam sobre o futuro, a imagem aparecia clara em sua mente.

Acordaria cedo, como em todas as manhãs, e observaria o seu quarto fino e cheio de coisas caras. Então olharia para o lado e não veria nenhuma esposa ou companheira, porque elas eram desnecessárias ali.

Jogaria a roupa de cama de linho para longe de seu corpo e iria para o banheiro aprontar-se para mais um dia de trabalho. Faria questão de usar terno preto e feito sob encomenda e usaria como veículo uma linda Ferrari que chegara há poucos dias.

Seu trabalho seria como chefe das empresas de seu avô, e tudo não passaria de relatórios, reuniões e contratos, com uma ou duas exceções, como comer e beber.

E depois de um duro dia de trabalho, ele voltaria para a sua cobertura num ponto riquíssimo da cidade, porque ele não poderia morar em sua mansão para sempre. Subiria pelo elevador, ignorando qualquer pessoa que invadisse aquele quadrado mecânico e, quando entrasse em sua casa, ele veria, pela parede de vidro, a vista mais bela que o dinheiro pudesse comprar.

E enquanto se livrava do terno e da gravata, olharia de relance para uma mesa de canto comum e boba, onde haveria, dentre as fotos de seus pais e avôs, uma pequena caixinha que expunha de maneira delicada e imperceptível, uma Beyblade empoeirada com o símbolo de uma fênix no centro.

Quando voltava a si, graças a uma mão passando diretamente em seus olhos, Kai não sabia o por quê, mas sentia que seu futuro parecia incrivelmente melancólico.

**Família**

Só de ouvir tal palavra, Kai já ficava com calafrios. Ele não se lembrava bem de quando viajava com seu avô, mas alguma coisa deu errado na Rússia e ele pagou seu preço.

Kai não gostava de seus pais, porque eles pareciam muito mais preocupados com o inferno do que com ele. Pais não deviam agir assim; os filmes revelavam pessoas preocupadas e amáveis, e não o tipo de pessoa que gostava de esquecer o filho no aeroporto, sem se importar se ele voltaria a pisar em casa.

Porém, isso foi o que aprendera na infância: que a família limitava-se apenas a parentes de sangue.

Quando ingressou naquele time bizarro comandado pelo gordinho simpático que era muito mais esperto que o mundo inteiro – e até mais esperto que ele próprio –, Kai descobriu que _família_ podia ser, também, composta por companheiros que entendiam pelo olhar o que ele queria dizer.

A família, ele pensou, certa vez, podia ser seus companheiros.

* * *

_Ray e Kai_

**Alturas**

Estava frio, frio demais para o seu gosto. Mesmo assim, Ray continuou a subir o lance de escadas até o último andar do prédio; até o telhado.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com Kai sentado bem no parapeito, seus olhos perdendo-se na imensidão da cidade.

- Oi, Kai. – sussurrou, dando ao outro um sorriso.

Recebeu apenas um olhar de canto, como resposta. Mas Ray já esperava por isso, então apenas deu de ombros e seguiu o caminho até o companheiro de time – e de quarto. Ao sentar-se ao lado de seu capitão de time, respirou fundo e deixou que seus olhos também se perdessem na cidade imensa.

Minutos se passaram como se fossem horas e o silêncio permaneceu intacto. Ainda assim, não havia presença nenhuma de incômodo ou tentativa de quebrá-lo. Ambos deliciavam-se com a falta de som e as luzes efêmeras da civilização.

Então, sem motivo aparente, e para total surpresa de Ray, Kai quebrou o momento silencioso:

- Vamos para a Rússia amanhã. – e parecia haver desgosto em sua voz.

- Sim. Algo te incomoda?

- Não.

Ray acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu com os olhos um carro em alta velocidade que se perdia por entre as ruas da cidade. Era divertido e engraçado poder assistir tudo aquilo sem ninguém saber; exceto Kai, claro.

- Só falta um. – sussurrou.

- Hn?

- Só falta mais um time para derrotarmos e sermos os melhores do mundo, Kai.

- Ah sim.

Ray não precisou encará-lo para saber que sorria.

- Vai ser ótimo.

Kai não respondeu mais uma vez e o silêncio retornou, por pouco tempo.

- Vamos fazer nosso melhor. – concluiu Ray.

- Vamos vencer. – e Kai não sussurrou uma idéia. Sussurrou uma afirmativa implacável que calaria até mesmo seu repugnante avô.

Ray apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos.

O capitão nunca errava.

* * *

**N/A.:** Fanfic em resposta ao desafio de Anamateia Haika sobre movimentar o fandom e escrever uma fanfic que envolva amizade. Ainda que a fanfic dela e as dos outros estejam diferentes _demais_, eu decidi fazer assim porque não sou boa com fanfics curtas de perguntas e respostas, e nem com OC's. Além disso, eu gosto de desenvolver bem uma palavra-chave e foi isso mesmo que eu fiz.

Os tópicos são iguais para os dois, até um ponto. Depois eu troquei _Amigos_ por _Família_ no Kai porque eu acho que ele ainda não considerava seus companheiros como amigos, sim como família que, no fim, deu na mesma.

Eu coloquei _Alturas_ no último como base de que ambos gostam de ficar em lugares altos e é um ótimo lugar para conversas meio clichês. Como grande parte do anime é clichê, eu achei uma boa. E eu gosto de coisas clichês. Além disso, a minha idéia era outra, mas eu mudei na última hora, e resolvi manter a palavra-chave original porque sou fresca, beijos.

Não revela muito da amizade dos dois, porém acho que eles são incrivelmente quietos e isso os faz amigos de silêncio, mesmo. Apenas revela que os dois são meio diferentes no pensamento, mas a idéia deles é a mesma: vencer e ser o melhor. Acho que é muito IC deles.

Não sou fã de Kai x Ray, embora ache que ficou meio assim mesmo. Droga. Tudo bem, o resultado ficou agradável para mim. E se alguém notou que as coisas ficam mais desenvolvidas e a escrita fica melhor na do Kai, não se enganou. Não que eu goste mais dele – embora seja fato, eu amo o Kai – mas é que eu escrevi uma fanfic de Naruto que me fez desenvolver _muito _em algumas poucas horas. A Anne é prova disso e se eu digo que melhorei bastante, é fato. _(Anne: é mesmo 8D)_

O título da fanfic é bem implícito nela, que apenas diz que eles precisam continuar a viver, e a seguir em frente, e olhar para o futuro, para poder chegar no tão desejado prêmio. O espaço e o tempo da fanfic são realizados bem na primeira temporada, quando eles estão prontos para ir para a Rússia e ganhar o título, além de o Kai estar perto de se voltar contra eles. Então eles basicamente estão na Europa.

Por que eu os fiz num espaço tão distante e logo na primeira temporada, sendo que há muitas outras pela frente? Dois motivos: eu não assisti o resto e não me importo, essa é a melhor saga deles e eu acho que o resto é apenas para ganhar dinheiro. Se você não concorda, bom... Eu não dou a mínima, _sorry, but no sorry_.

Bom, eu nem sei se está certo para o desafio, mas foda-se. Chamou-me, engula 8D

Enfim, **Reviews ou seu coração na minha escrivaninha e seu corpo para o It.**


End file.
